onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Eloise Gardener Case
The Eloise Gardener Case,"Eloise Gardener", Once Upon a Time, ABC officially File 12-559D,File:719WritingCoven.png "Flower Child", Once Upon a Time, ABC is a criminal case featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It débuts in the second episode of the seventh season. History With Tilly's help, Rogers realizes he should speak with Sam again in an attempt to get more information from him, but he arrives at the man's house to discover Sam is already dead. Rogers, having the suspicion that Victoria doesn't want him finding Eloise, suspects his detective partner, Weaver, did it on Victoria's orders. Weaver denies this and instead suggests Rogers' personal feelings are clouding his judgment. Unknown to Rogers, Victoria's daughter Ivy is the actual culprit, as she poisoned the man intending for Rogers to believe Victoria was responsible. In truth, Eloise Gardener is the cursed persona of Gothel, whom Victoria keeps imprisoned on the top floor of Belfrey Towers. Victoria remains unaware that Ivy is secretly working with Eloise until she finds proof that her daughter is, in fact, awake, causing her to move Eloise to another building. Weaver then comes to warn her about Rogers getting very close to solving Eloise's case, but Victoria commands him to do as he must to stop Rogers or she will find someone else who will take care of the situation in a more permanent fashion. Tilly agrees to help Rogers obtain intel from the street kids about Eloise, however, she is persuaded by Weaver to give Rogers a fake story of Eloise's death and a forgery of one of the girl's missing drawings. Upon learning from Tilly that Eloise died in car accident and was not identified because she was going by a pseudonym, Rogers is crushed by the news, believing he failed Eloise in the worst way possible. Rogers eventually figures out it is a hoax after the missing page that Tilly gave him starts to run from being touched by liquid. When Rogers confronts him about the lies, Weaver admits he was acting on Victoria's behalf but the reason he did it was to protect Rogers from the truth and he insists Eloise is not who he is truly looking for. Rogers is now convinced Victoria has Eloise and, with Ivy's permission to use a tracking device on her mother's car, he catches Victoria red-handed and arrests her before rescuing Eloise from her grasp. }} Individuals Involved Suspects Victim Witness Other Elements Involved Trivia |-|Set Notes= Props Notes *When Rogers is working on the case at Roni's, a missing person document in front of him (some words are blurred or obscured onscreen but can be seen on a document prop auctioned off on eBay in February 2019; the missing text is set in fuchsia) (Photograph) says:File:706RogersPicksUpPaper.png File:707RogersPapers.png File:707RogersPapers2.png HYPERION HEIGHTS File #: 1-17343 Sex: Female Height: 5'7" Weight: 120lbs Hair: Light brown Eyes: Dark brown MISSING SINCE: 2007 Eloise Gardner was last seen leaving school on November 5th 2007. Friends and family have not been able to contact her. She has blue eyes, blonde hair and is approx. 100lbs. Eloise was known to be a stable and normal girl and it is out of character for her to have gone missing. If you have any information concerning this individual, please contact the Hyperion Heights Police Department at 555-0151. Eloise Gardener}} Appearances References }} fr:Affaire Eloise Gardener Category:Criminal Cases